Roxas
by Izzyrm121
Summary: Pairing: Namixas. Setting: Academy. Summary: There was a party going one night, and as a group, Sora, Roxas, Kairi, and Namine were supposed to go together. But when Roxas is missing...
1. Chapter 1

"Roxas!" Namine cried out. "Where are you?!" She frantically looked around the small dorm he lived in. Her blonde hair was styled into a French braid. There was a party going on in the commons, and Kairi, Sora, and her spread out to look for him. "Dangit, where could he be?" She asked herself.

She walked out of the dorm and into the hallway. She wore crystal blue earrings and long, light blue dress. It was a very cold night, not suited for dress-wearing.

The hallway was lit brightly and as she walked down it, she could sense something was wrong. Something was happening to Roxas…

She started to pick up her pace. Kairi was supposed to be looking at the party and Sora should be looking outside. She started to sprint toward the party. It was a chilly day, and Namine needed her coat.

So on her way to the party, she stopped by her dorm. A couple of students from the academy came to say hi.

Her roommate happened to be one of the most hateful princesses. Olette. She hated her from the beginning. In fact, Olette hated her too.

It was last year when they both met each other. Namine was walking with Roxas to school when Olette showed up and grabbed Roxas' arm.

"He's mine!" She ordered in Namine's ear. There was nothing going on with her and Roxas at the time and when Olette said that, a feeling in the pit of her stomach seemed to start. Hate. It wasn't like Namine thought it was a competition, just that… Olette was a hateful Bitch.

Namine cracked the door open to find Olette in _her_ bed, talking- wait no, ordering someone. "Come on; don't act like you don't want to?"

Namine's eyes widened.

_

"Gosh Damnit, Roxas. Where in the world are you?" Sora wailed. He checked all of campus.

_Where could he be?_

He seemed to feel an urge to walk out of school grounds, but then the magic would be broken and he would have to fend for himself. He had the Keyblade, yes. But he didn't know what type of evil could be lurking outside of the Academies boundaries.

Sora was bout to just walk through the gate when he heard a noise behind him. Sora summoned his Keyblade and whirled around, adrenaline pumping.

"Wow, calm down there buddy!" Riku said, jumping backward.

"Oh, it's just you." Sora said, his shoulders softened and he dismissed his Keyblade.

"What do you mean, just me," Riku joked. "Am I not worthy enough to be worried about?"

"Psh, Riku, pleeaaase," Sora said. "I have kicked your butt so many times… You could be freaking Ansem and I would kick you ass." Riku just beams at Sora. He puts his hands up, like he was in a battle stance. But Sora knew if he wanted a real fight, Riku would have summoned his Keyblade by now.

"You wanna go?" Riku dared.

"To the bathroom? Nah, you would peek at me again." Sora said.

"Oh my gosh! Sora, for the last freekn time, I wasn't looking at your ****," Riku yelled.

"Uh-huh." Sora said. "What were you looking at then?"

"Wait no, let me correct that sentence," Riku said. "I wasn't looking at your millimeter ****,"

Sora was taken aback by that sentence. "Oh, you're dead."

_

Kairi pushed through some of the drunken kids and went to the corner of the room, where a chair sat. She stood on top of it and surveyed the room. "He isn't here." She said to herself. She started to walk out of the room when a drunken boy walked up to her.

"Hi, pretty lady," The boy slurred. Kairi pushed him away, disgusted. His breathe reeked.

"Hi drunken boy. Next time you want to get a girl turned on, brush your teeth."

And with that, Kairi walked out of the large party, and headed for Namine's room.

The dorm that Namine stayed in happened to be only a hallway away, and when Kairi leered into Namine's hall, she saw Namine sitting on her doorstep with her hand over her mouth.

_

"Come on, pretty boy," Olette urged. She rubbed the blonde kid's chest.

Namine felt tears slide down her cheeks, not knowing why. For the boy sitting on Namine's bed was no one other than…

Roxas.


	2. Chapter 2

"Namine, are you okay?" Kairi asked worriedly. She ran down the hall faster than she ever thought she would. She took one giant leap and flew toward Namine, landing softly and gracefully on the carpeted floor.

Namine just stood there, watching. The tears that slid down her cheeks made her have the affect of a mermaid. Her beautiful blue eyes were pale now. Her hands cupped her face.

"Where is Namine?" The voice that came out of the room scared Kairi. As she jumped back she realized it was Roxas. Namine put one finger over her mouth, giving Kairi the national 'shut your face' gesture.

Kairi just beamed.

"She… doesn't need to be here," Olette said, seductively. She pushed him back onto the bed; he just looked at her confused. She rubbed his chest. "So… how do you want to go about this?" Olette asked. Without letting Roxas answer her, she planted her lips onto his.

Namine screamed.

Roxas jumped away from Olette disgusted, and then he realized that that voice… was so familiar. He could just make out her pale blonde hair flip away as she dashed down the hall.

"Namine wait!" Another voice. Kairi's. Realization flashed through his mind as he got his jacket and left the room.

"Wait! Roxas! Let's have some fun before you go," Olette ordered. She jumped in front of him while he was opening the door. He pushed her onto her own bed and sneered.

"How could… you?" Memories of Namine rushed through his mind.

Namine wearing a white dress to his birthday party at his dorm.

Namine smiling and winking at him while playing jokes on Sora.

Namine… Her beautiful pale blue eyes as she watched Roxas practice his magic.

All of that… Nothing would ever be the same again. Namine wouldn't like him anymore…

His heart plunged into a whole new world of hurt as he realized how much he liked her…

How much he _loved _her.

Sora started to laugh as Riku put his hand up in defeat. "I am sorry…" Riku said.

"And first of all, it's not small!" Sora yelled. He let Riku out of his grasp and Riku got up.

"Uh-huh…" Riku said.

Sora just looked at him, with glaring eyes.

"Ok, ok. Sora, you aren't small," Riku said, with playful eyes.

"I am glad you finally state the truth." Sora laughed.

"Come on, you said you were looking for someone? Who?" Riku asked.

"Roxas." Sora stated. Riku looked at him, even more curious. Sora answered, "He is missing."

"Ah…" Riku cooed. "Any need of assist-"

"NAMINE! GET YOUR ASS BACK!" Kairi's voice interrupted their conversation.

Riku and Sora ran toward Kairi's voice. They pushed through the forest of leaves and trees. The moonlight made everything have a gloomy look.

Finally, they came to a clearing just as Sora saw Kairi run out of the boundaries.

Riku yelled, "Hey, you idiots get back here!" He started to run.

"No! Riku, you stay here," Sora said. "I'll go!" Sora ordered.

Riku stopped. "Fine… but if you guys aren't back by tomorrow morning, I am going to find you."

"Fine," Sora said. And with that, he started to sprint to where he last saw Kairi. He knew that she was following Namine…

One thought came to his mind.

Namine was running away.

That was chapter two in this ongoing Roxas series. Hey it's me, Isaiah (Izzyrm121). This is my second chapter… please review, even if you are hating on me.

REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER!

~Isaiah


End file.
